1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to magnification readers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved magnifier reader apparatus wherein the same permits magnification of lotto tickets and the like directed through a slot formed through the reader apparatus. A novel aspect of this apparatus is the magnification lens can be marked with a grease pen or the like to easily identify numbers drawn during any drawing held. After use, the lens may then be wiped clean and thus used again.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reader apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art to enhance readability of various printed material and the like otherwise difficult to read. Prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,267 to BUGBEE providing a magnifier wherein a generally U-shaped housing includes a convex lens mounted at an upper end thereof with a handle to permit the reader apparatus to be positionable about reading material.
U.S Pat. No. 1,886,747 to SCHRODER provides a folding magnifier wherein a lens is mounted to overlie a handle and pivotal relative to the handle to permit the magnifier to overlie various pages of sheet material and the like for magnification thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,347 to VOGEL sets forth a pocket magnifier wherein the same provides a magnifier lens positionable within a sheath of the organization and removal therefrom for use.
U.S Pat. No. 2,682,805 to TOMASOVIC sets forth a magnifier and cleaning device wherein the lens is positionable within a housing including a cleaner organization to clean a small bellows in combination with the organization to effect a small blast of air or other cleaning material to a surface to be read.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved magnifier reader apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting ease of reading of various lotto tickets and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.